happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remains to be Seen (Fan Version)
The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Ale is driving her truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Ale stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Ale gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, she stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing herself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Lumpoo (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of evil zombie, Chips' legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Lumpoo continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave-just in time to see Chips' head pop out of the earth-rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead sugar freak can do anything more than moan groggily, Lumpoo buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Hippy, Liftelle, Shiftette, and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two grey hands are holding the mower. Ale's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after her death. Ale jumps at Lumpoo and bites down on his arm, causing it to fall off. Lumpoo runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Ale spits out Lumpoo's severed arm, revealing that she has no lower body. To pursue Lumpoo, he rips The Beaver in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using The Beaver's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Lumpoo looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Lumpoo comes back out with the leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Ale's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Ale tackles Lumpoo to the ground, and Lumpoo closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Ale's eye, causing her brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Lumpoo quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Jussy bites down on Ale's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for Elliott) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Lumpoo lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Lumpoo, attempting to tear out his heart. Lumpoo manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, Elliott (still zombified) can be seen blindly walking on the horizon. Moral "Live and let live!" Category:Fan Version episodes